mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Hidamari sketch
è un manga creato nel 2004 da Aoki Ume, e serializzato su Manga Time Kirara della Hōbunsha. Dato il grande successo la serie è stata adattata dallo studio Shaft in un anime a partire dall'11 gennaio 2007 al 29 marzo 2007, a cui sono seguite due nuove stagioni animate dal titolo Hidamari Sketch×365 (trasmessa dal 3 luglio 2008 al 25 settembre 2008) ed (trasmessa dall'8 gennaio 2010 al 26 marzo 2010 ). Assieme ai dvd delle tre stagioni sono stati allegati degli episodi speciali di collegamento tra le varie stagioni. In aggiunta alla serie animata, il manga è stato anche adattato in una serie di light novel formata da 2 volumi, scritte da Chabō Higurashi assieme ad Aoki Ume e pubblicate dal 31 marzo 2007 al 30 settembre 2007. In Italia la serie è ancora inedita, e nessuna casa editrice ha ancora mostrato interesse per il titolo. Trama Hidamari Sketch è uno yonkoma, un manga a strisce che parla della vita di 4 studentesse di una scuola superiore d'arte. Protagonista della serie è Yuno, che assieme a Miyako frequenta il primo anno. Assieme a loro, nell'Appartamento Hidamari, abitano Hiro e Sae, due ragazze del secondo anno co-protagoniste della serie, sempre pronte ad essere da sostegno alle loro due giovani compagne. In aggiunta alle prime 4 protagoniste, all'inizio del secondo anno scolastico fanno la loro comparsa Nazuna e Nori, che vanno ad occupare le due stanze rimaste vuote dell'appartamento Hidamari prima dell'inizio della serie. Il manga Edizione originale Il manga ha iniziato la sua serializzazione nel corso dell'aprile 2004 all'interno della rivista giapponese mensile Manga Time Kirara, ed è tuttora in prosecuzione. Il primo volume della serie è stato pubblicato l'11 novembre 2005, con in copertina la protagonista Yuno. I restanti volumi sono stati pubblicati con cadenza quasi annuale il 27 dicembre 2006, il 13 marzo 2008, l'8 gennaio 2009 e l'11 aprile 2010, con in copertina Yuno ed a turno le altre ragazze degli Appartamenti Hidamari, partendo con le prime coinquiline nei volumi iniziali, e continuando nei volumi più recenti con le nuove arrivate, con l'esclusione attuale della sola Nazuna. Edizioni estere Il manga è licenziato e distribuito in America sin dal 2008 dalla Yen Press col titolo tradotto di Sunshine Sketch. Il primo volume è stato messo in vendita il 17 giugno 2008, a cui sono seguiti nei due anni seguenti i primi 4 tankobon della serie, fino al 4° pubblicato il 26 gennaio 2010, seguendo l'ordine seguente. Immagini dal manga ©Ume Aoki @ Hōbunsha Serie collegate Lucky Star Minami-ke Azumanga Daioh Ichigo Mashimaro Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou Yotsubato! Chinatsu no Uta Usagi Drop Kimi to Boku |list2 = Hyakko Little Forest Aria Mokke 3 Barakamon Saint Oniisan Hachimitsu to Clover Futatsu no Spica Kill Me Baby |list3 = Undercurrent Kabu no Isaki Saki Chibisan Date Yeah Livingstone Hitohira Pandora Hearts Kuroshitsuji Shoujo Nemu |list4 = Sora no Shita Yane no Naka Suiiki Shounen Hakaryuudo Zoo Keeper Karneval Fura Furo K-On! Digopuri Watashitachi no Shiawase na Jikan Flat |list5 = Junjou Karen na Oretachi da! My Girl Adekan 24 Colors Doubutsu no Oishasan Ilegenes GA - Geijutsuka Art Design Class +C: Sword and Cornett Working Holiday Giri no Vacance |list6 = Natsume Yuujinchou Hunter x Hunter Pretty Face Tsuki to Mizu no Yoru Gunslinger Girl Claymore Mars Aka-chan to Boku Shirley Get Backers |list7 = Coo no Sekai Kagerou Nostalgia Tennis no oujisama See you in Eden Emma Aishiteruze Baby Black Cat Aqua Noramimi Koukou Debut |list8 = Vinland Saga Joshikousei Ookiku furikabutte Amatsuki Doujin Work Binchou-tan Sexy Voice and Robo Koko wa Greenwood Mousou Shoujo Otakukei Momonchi |list9 = Manabi Straight! Dolls Audition Majo Taimashin Saiyuki Cotton Solanin Yakumo Tatsu Binbou Shimai Monogatari |list10 = Helter Skelter Cesare }} Collegamenti utili Categoria: Manga Category:Manga scaricabili Category:Manga inediti in Italia H H H H H H H H H H